World Merge
by conover7283
Summary: Everything was normal. They lived normal lives and played video games like normal people. But on the day that Herobrine managed to hack into their computers and leave behind the program known as World Merge, everything changed. They were sucked into the game, left to fight and survive until they found a way out. Rated M for language and other stuff... *Winky face*


**World Merge- Chapter One**

**Hey guys, my name is Conover7283 and this is something that my friends and I wanted to write… Well, I wanted to write and they decided to go along with it by any chance…**

**I normally do stories over the Percy Jackson book fanfiction, so flames and reviews are welcome as they generally help.**

**But, uh… On to the story!**

**(July 31, 2013)**

The lime green haired man was sitting there, the chair changing his normal height of six foot four and making him seem much shorter. He was staring at the other black haired man who was silently asleep on the bed.

He glanced down at the small blue object in his hand.

Electricity flew between the two metal wires.

"… How, in the name of fucking god, did a Taser not wake him up?"

He had just shocked his friend Adam with a Taser in an attempt to wake the man up from his sleep. He was the only one who never managed to get a good amount of sleep, always saying up late and having to wake up early.

"He's always like that Caleb. It's practically impossible to wake him up before he's had eight hours of sleep." The voice came from the other man in the room. His hair was scarlet colored and his eyes were of a silver tint. He stood at around five foot nine and looked like he beat metal with a hammer every day. Which he did.

"Any ideas on how to wake him up then Ian?" Caleb asked, looking at the other man with his crimson reptilian slit eyes.

"Hmm…" Ian mumbled, his eyes darkening. "I think I've got an idea!" He exclaimed after a moment, his eyes re-lighting with renewed fire.

"REALLY!?" Caleb practically shouted, standing up from his chair at lightning speed.

"Yep." Ian said, smirking. He then walked towards the corner of the room where a sheathed katana lay. After grabbing the blades handle, he drew it from its sheath.

"Uh… What do you plan on doing?" Caleb asked tentatively, watching as Ian walked towards Adam's bed.

Ian didn't say anything. He just walked up towards the bed and grabbed a long strand of Adam's black hair. He then took the blade of the katana and placed it against the base of Adam's hair.

A hand grabbed Ian's wrist.

"I'll fucking gut you with your own arm if you dare try to do that." The hands owner growled. Ian just smirked down at the face of Adam who was wide awake, his heterochromia colored eyes glaring at him.

"Morning!" Caleb shouted from the background, leaping towards the two and sticking his face between theirs.

"… It's two in the afternoon." Adam stated, looking at his alarm clock.

"Yeah, so?"

"… WHY THE FUCK DID YOU WAKE ME UP YOU IDIOT!?" He shouted, his right eye flashing brightly while his left darkened.

"Uhm… Because it's two in the afternoon and you should be up?" Caleb muttered meekly.

Adam glared at him; his right golden eye darkened enough to match his left eyes black color.

"I fell asleep at eight A.M. assholes…" He then sighed and looked around the room.

"You know what? Fuck it, I'm getting a shower." After that was said, he stood up to his full height of an six feet and pushed the other two from the room and slammed the door.

"… Wanna make lunch now?" Ian asked Caleb, severely hoping to feed his growling stomach. Caleb shrugged, and then replied.

"Sure? Why the hell not." He said, before glancing at Adams door. "HEY! ADAM! WHAT DO YOU WANT FOR-"

"**DO NOT FEED ME ANY OF YOUR SHIT! IT ALL TASTES LIKE SHIT AND I WILL FEED MYSELF!" **Adam roared from the inside of the room, clearly voicing his hate of the other two's food.

"ALRIGHT! Alright, calm your tits! Sheesh…" Ian mumbled before walking away from the door and down the staircase. Caleb was a few steps behind them.

_**Ten Minutes Later- Adam's Bathroom.**_

Adam stepped out of the shower, a white towel wrapped around his waist. He grabbed another towel from the towel wrack and began to dry off his hair.

Looking at himself in the mirror, he sighed upon his reflection.

He had grown his hair out to be quite a length while he was a sophomore in high school. Back then, the sides of his hair had reached down to his jawline while the back had reached the base of his neck. His bangs had barely reached past his nose then.

Now though, three years later, his hair had grown much longer. The back had now reached past his shoulder blades and the bangs were down past his jaw. The sides were also past his shoulders. After he had become a Junior, he had noticed that his hair was gradually becoming darker until it was a lighter black in color. Annoyed by it, he just decided to dye it fully black and it had never changed back since then.

Ian and Caleb had once dared him to go out into public, dressed up in clothing that could be mistaken for both genders.

He could never count the amount of men and women who had hit on him that day. It had to have been well over a hundred. The other two had also recorded it and had uploaded it to Youtube.

That day was the day when the three of them had gotten a Youtube sponsorship.

He sighed before placing the towel that he was using on his hair down on the sink. He then looked into the mirror; his different colored eyes stared back at him.

Apparently, on the day he was born, it was marked down that his left eye was a dark blue while his right eye was a sickly pale yellow. By the time he was seven years old, his right eye had become a golden color and his left had darkened even more until it was close to being called black.

By the time he was a Freshman in high school, his left eye had become completely black. The pupil could still be seen, but it was still surrounded by a pitch black color. He had also begun to wear a black contact in his right eye to cover up the golden one. He had always hated being ridiculed because of its color.

Caleb and Ian had never had to deal with that. Their eyes were weird colors because.. Well, they were weird. That's also the reason why their hair was also dyed a different color than it actually was. Adam had been the only one with normal reason to dye his hair and wear colored contacts.

Right now, he was staring at his right eye while reaching for his contact case to cover it.

Something behind him grabbed his attention.

"Oh shi-!" Was all he managed to get out before being tackled by a girl two years younger, screaming "Oniichan!" As she tackled him to the floor.

"ALLI!" Adam shouted while making sure that the towel was still wrapped around his waist. "What did I day about attacking me after the shower?!" Alli, who was now lying on Adam's chest, merely tiled her head to the side as if remembering something.

"Hm… Something about… Doing it whenever I please?" She mumbled with a grin on her face. Her bright blue eyes seemed to be boring a hole into Adams.

Adam groaned.

Alli, or as her real name is, Alexandra was a girl that had moved in ten months ago. She had black hair, startling bright blue eyes, and stood at around five foot five. She had been on her own after she had run away from home and she had stayed on the streets. One day, when Adam was out walking, he had come across her siting in an alleyway and had asked her what she was doing there. She seemed to not find any malicious intent in Adams words and had told him why she was there.

According to Alli, Adam had seemed like a saint when he had offered to buy her food and try to find a place for her to stay. After a few days of helping her and having her stay in a hotel, Adam just gave up and offered her a room where he and the other two were living because the entire fiasco was starting to annoy him.

After they had gotten to the house and explained everything to Caleb and Ian, he had realized that there were no more rooms to use in the house. So, Adam being Adam, began to move everything out of his own room to offer it to Alli. Before he could move a third of his stuff out though, Alli had said that he didn't need to do it and would just live in the room with him.

So, after a lot of confusion, embarrassment, and Adam slamming his face on the kitchen table; he had finally agreed to her living in the same room. She had also decided, on her own, to take up Adam's last name and have the name of Alexandra Conover. Adam didn't really mind this much but Caleb and Ian were adamant about it, wanting her to take up their last names of either Thompson or Tracey.

Alexandra had just said to them that she liked Adam's more. She also liked things that Adam liked more, which explained why she yelled out something that the Japanese would say when talking about their older brothers since Adam liked Anime and Alli did as well.

Back to the bathroom, Adam was staring at Alexandra who was still lying on his chest.

"Alli… You know that's not what I said." He said in exasperation while putting his palm on his face. The light smile that was on his lips happened to betray how he was trying to look at the moment.

"I told you to not attack me after the shower since I always get out of it while in a towel… But you still always attack me after I get out of the shower!" He exclaimed, glaring at her playfully.

"Oh come on!" She said loudly, smiling in Adams face. "You get a shower right after getting up! It's the earliest time for me to come see you!"

"… Alexandra, you sleep in the same bed as me because we are out of space in the house. Just WHAT are you talking about."

"…"

Adam sighed.

"Never mind, can you get off of me though so I can put my contact in?" He asked pleadingly. The girl sighed before pushing off of his chest and standing up, allowing the man to finally get back to his feet and move back over to the mirror.

"… Hey, Adam?" Alexandra started saying in a meek voice, causing Adam to turn towards her.

"Uh…. Yes Alli?" He asked, causing the girl to blush slightly.

"Can you… Not put the other contact in?" Her voice by this time had risen a few octaves and her face had turned redder.

"… Why?" Adam asked in confusion, staring at her blankly.

"Uhm… Uh… Because… Because I like your right eye.." She practically whispered, causing Adam to lean forwards just to hear her.

He almost fell flat on his face after hearing what she had said.

'… _She likes my eye?' _ He thought to himself in confusion, not really understanding what she was getting at but understanding that she didn't want him to put the black contact in. He continued looking at her, noticing the light blush that seemed to be on her cheeks.

He also knew that she would be happy if he left the black contacts.

"Alright Alli, I'll keep the contacts out for the day." Adam said to her, a smile lighting up his face.

"REALLY!?" The girl practically squealed out, causing the black haired man to lean back and covering up his ears. Moments after he covered up his ears, he was tackled to the ground yet again.

"… I think that you're happy." He said to himself while patting her head.

_**In The Kitchen- Same Time**_

While Adam and Alexandra were upstairs, Caleb and Ian were in the kitchen making themselves breakfast. Ian was making some form of French pastry while Caleb was trying to make something that he had seen on the Youtube channel Epic Meal Time.

It was an omelet that was stuffed full of meat and about two pounds of bacon, which would also piss Adam off considerably. It was also coated in a heavy amount of Jack Daniels, Vodka, Scotch, and a cluster fuck of other alcoholic drinks.

Adam could never figure out where he got them all from, and Ian would never tell them because Caleb threatened him with 'Manhood decapitation'. This meant that If Ian told, he could wish mini Ian goodbye.

"Dude, my dish is going to taste ammaaaaaaAAAAAZZZZZIIINNNGGG!" Caleb shouted out, attempting to flip the omelet but spilling a good portion of it on the countertop.

"Um… You just made a giant mess." Ian stated from his position at the other stove, glancing at Caleb warily.

"What mess? All I see is something for Adam to clean up." Caleb stated with a snicker while still messing with his omelet. Ian just rolled his eyes and went back to trying to make his French pastry.

After a few minutes and a bit of smoke being let off into the air, Caleb shouted out loud.

"DONE!"

Ian glanced over at him and then looked down at his pastry which, to be frank, looked like glorified shit. He just sighed, shrugged, and tossed the thing onto an awaiting plate that was beside him.

After he had done this, he moved over to the island that was in the middle of the kitchen and took a seat at it. Caleb, finally finishing with his drunken omelet, also came over to the table.

Before either one could dig into their food, they heard footsteps coming down the stairs which were followed by voices.

"Alli… Mind telling me why you decided to jump onto my back?"

It was Adams voice. A moment later, he entered the kitchen wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, with a plain white t-shirt on. On his shoulders sat a smirking Alli who was playing with his hair.

"Cause I can." Was all that she said for an explanation, causing Adam to sigh and glance around the kitchen; finally taking notice of the other two occupants and their meals.

… And the large stack of empty liquor bottles.

His gaze shifter over to Caleb who had a large piece of omelet on his fork, about to eat it.

"… Not even going to fucking ask." Adam said with a sense of finality and turned his gaze towards Ian's meal.

"That… That looks better than his, but is it edible?" He asked while pointing towards Caleb's meal. Ian seemed to be extremely shocked that Adam would say that.

"Of course it is!" He shouted, his voice full of self-conviction.

"Prove it."

"Fine!" Ian shouted, grabbing his fork and stabbing the pastry. After that, he lifted the fork into the air and shoved it into his mouth while wearing a large smirk.

He then began chewing…

… And the smirk slowly began to fade.

Adam lifted his eyebrow and Ian placed one finger in the air indicating to give him a moment. After that, he walked over to the trashcan and opened the lid.

"BLEGH!"

That voice came from Ian as he spit his food into the trash and began to use his fork to scrape the rest in. Adam, seeing that Ian's food had this effect, glanced around the room and sighed loudly.

"What should I make…" He asked, earning answers from both the person on his back and the guy by the trashcan.

"FOOD."

_**Fifteen Minutes Later-**_

Adam finished the last plate of food which happened to be for himself. It consisted of two pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, and sausage links. The last two plates had been for Alli and Ian. Caleb was busy getting majorly drunk from his food that was filled with alcohol. He sat down at the Island beside Alli and began to eat his food while having a casual conversation with her and Ian.

Caleb was drunkenly eating his food still.

"Ya know, back in my day, the Soviets were what everyone was scared about!"

"… Caleb.."

"And then the Cold War had started… Those Russian bastards had nukes aimed at us 'Mericans! I had to fight in 'Nam you know! 'Nam was like Hell on earth then… The Vietnamese were always laying traps! I watched my buddy Jack step on a landmine… Bloodiest thing I ever done lay eyes on…"

"… Alli… Kick him in the face." Adam said while looking at Caleb from the corner of his eyes.

Alli, who just became massively happy, jumped out of her seat with a joyful expression.

"Okay!"

_***WHAM!***_

_**One Hour Later- Game Room**_

"So, Caleb, feeling better now?" Alli asked a slightly disoriented Caleb.

"Yeah…. I believe I am sober now.." He mumbled, glancing around the room before finally figuring out where they were. They were in the game room, the part of the house which contained all of the objects that they used for gaming and other internet means besides their personal laptops. One entire wall of the room was covered in computer monitors while there was a long desk underneath them which held two places with normal gaming and computer stations. They were hooked up to the large computer network that they had created in the house and they were the central processors.

On the other sides of the room, there were a few other places with computer monitors which were set up as gaming stations as well. They had less computer monitors on the wall than the other does, only about six a piece.

This was the room that Adam had set up when they had moved in. He had set it up as the room so that they could play Xbox, PlayStation, Wii, Atari, Nintendo 64, every other game council he owned and computer based games with the best ability that was possible. It took a lot out of his budget for actual things for himself, but he was still proud to call the room his very own.

"Oh, awake now Caleb?" A voice came from the front of the room, right in front of the giant wall of computer monitors. Suddenly, a chair spun around and Adam's silhouette came into view.

"Yeah… I'm all good." Caleb said to him while standing up from his seat on the couch that was by the door. "So, what are we going to do?" He asked Adam, curious as to why they were in the room.

"Well… Ian and I aren't building anything in the forge today, so I figured we could come in here and try to play some Minecraft or something." He stated while spinning around in his chair, lazily gazing over everything inside the room.

"Oh…" Caleb mumbled, not expecting to play Minecraft. Ian and Adam usually stayed outside in the blacksmithing forge they had made in the backyard and created weapons and other objects for people who wanted to buy them. It had been quite a while since they had actually played the game and he thought it would be a fun experience.

"Alright then! When are we going to play?"

"Well… Whenever Ian gets back from going to grab some random snacks and batteries." Adam said to him, before turning back to his monitor and beginning to work through the programming of the entire system. He was fixing minor bugs and other glitches that were always happening inside the system. Alli got up from her spot sitting beside the couch and moved up towards the other chair that was right beside Adam.

"Alright then, we should be set to start playing Minecraft on the best performance possible that we can have at this time." Adam stated from where he sat, "Now we just need to wait for Ian to arr-"

The door suddenly slammed open and Ian stepped into the room, he was holding a few bags that held various items.

"… Never mind, he's already here." Adam stated in a matter of fact tone before turning back to his computer. "Ian, set those down and get on your station." He told the crimson haired boy while he was launching Minecraft on his own computer.

Right beside him, Alexandra was also launching her version of Minecraft while Ian and Caleb were logging onto the system VIA their passwords and computers. After a few moments, they too were able to log onto the game and they all waited for Adam to set up a New World for them to get started on.

**-World Name-**

"… Uh… Isles of the Damned.." Adam whispered to himself quietly before typing it in.

**(Isles of the Damned)**

**-Seed-**

"…"

**(Hells Requiem)**

**Loading World… 30%... 57%... 84%... 100%**

**Converting World…76%... 100%**

**Building Terrain… 12%... 26%... 31%... 54%...79%... 84%... 99%... 100%**

Then, the world loaded before Adam's eyes.

**-Omega has logged on.**

"Alright guys, the world's set up, log in." Adam stated while looking around the room.

In the next instant, everyone else logged in with their user names.

**-Orion has logged on.**

**-Venus has logged on.**

**-Maverick has logged on.**

"…. Just finally realized we used our airsoft names in this.." Adam mumbled to himself before looking back at the game screen just in time to see something.

**-Herobrine has logged on.**

"Huh?"

_**Welcome to the Isles of the Damned.**_

"Uh… What the fuck is that?" Caleb asked everyone, while looking at the chat box that had just said this.

_**Enjoy your stay.**_

**-Herobrine has logged off.**

"… What the hell… Anyone have any ideas?" Ian asked from his place on the left side of the room, confusion and slight fear on his face. He turned around to see Caleb looking towards where Adam and Alli were sitting.

"… Damnit… DAMNIT!" Adam shouted, typing quickly on his keyboard. "Something hacked into our system and dropped something in… I'm trying to get it opened so I can delete it."

A few clicks later, Adam mumbled something out loud.

"World… Merge? The fuck is that?" He asked himself before clicking the program and opening it.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Alli shouted, causing Adam to spin around and look towards the middle of the room where the floor had disappeared. A swirling black vortex slowly came out from it, and began to grow wider and absorbed random objects in the room.

"… Shit." Was the last thing anyone heard before the vortex swept over them, sucking them into and endless expense of darkness.

**Minecraftia- Day One Of The Autumn Cycle**

Ian could feel himself slowly waking up from a state of either unconsciousness or sleep. When you lived in in the same house as Adam and Alli, either one of those could be possible.

The only difference from how he normally woke up was the fact that he could feel the warm sunlight on his face and a slight breeze ruffling his hair. He slowly opened his eyes, only to snap them shut at a much faster speed because of the blinding sunlight that hit them.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow…"

"Oi, awake now?" A voice came from a few feet away. Ian rolled to his left hand side and opened his eyes again to try to catch a glance of the person.

"… Adam? What are we doing outside?"

"Can't you tell?" Adam asked with a smirk on his face. "Look around, does this look like it normally does outside?" Ian stared at him oddly for a moment before looking around.

He then became majorly confused.

"Why is everything made out of blocks..?"

Adam facepalmed.

"Dude… Think… What do we play that everything is made out of blocks in?"

Ian just stared at him for a few moments before hesitantly answering.

"Minecraft… Why?"

"…" Adam just stared at Ian. Seemingly trying to convey, _'Are you that stupid?' _After Ian tilted his head to the side out of confusion, Adam walked over to a nearby tree and punched it. Ian figured that must have hurt like a bitch.

He didn't expect for the wood to break apart and land in on the ground, spinning, and in a cubic shape. The tree was missing a large chunk of itself, but the top half was still floating in the air.

"Wha-"

"Don't you get it?" Adam cut him off midsentence, a slight smirk on his face. "We're in Minecraft."

**Well… How was that..? Heh… Cause I don't really like it all that much, but I never like anything I write.**

**As you can tell? We were just sucked into Minecraft. But what happened to Caleb? To Alexandra? Why the fuck do I have two different colored eyes in this story? Why is Caleb a Vietnam War veteran when drunk? FIND OUT AT SOME POINT IN THE FUTURE!**

**(MAYBE!... MOST PROBABLY!... I DON'T FUCKING KNOW!)**

**But yeah, I hope any of you that read this enjoy it. I'll talk to you all later.**


End file.
